


crowdsourcing // краудсорсинг

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони считает, что Интернет сможет решить проблему Брюса с сексом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowdsourcing // краудсорсинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crowdsourcing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209228) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Краудсорсинг, — объявил Тони.  
  
— Что? — нахмурился Брюс.  
  
— Краудсорсинг – вот, что нужно.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Поздно.  
  
— Тони, что ты сделал?  
  
— Я? Ничего. Но сейчас на Реддите куча людей обсуждает, как Халку заняться сексом. Топик в трендах, огромное количество просмотров… Нужно только немного времени, и они точно придумают что-то, что сработает. Краудсорсинг – проверенный способ прогресса.  
  
— Я серьезно сомневаюсь в этом.  
  
Тони проигнорировал его, вытащил свой планшет и быстро пролистал обсуждение.  
  
— О-о-о, кто-то предложил сделать это с голубым китом, — озвучил он, улыбаясь.  
  
— Это совершенно бесполезно, Тони.  
  
— А ещё кто-то утверждает, что «ботаник, который превращается в зеленого чувака» должен сильно, очень сильно напиться.  
  
— Опьянение не помогает. Совершенно. Полностью. На самом деле, всё совсем наоборот. Почему вообще кто-то считает, что алкоголь сделает Халка неспособным к появлению?  
  
Тони пожал плечами.  
  
— Может, они думают, что Халк как эрекция. Если слишком сильно напиться, не встанет.  
  
— Мне совсем не нравится это сравнение, Тони.  
  
— О! Вот, кто-то понимает, что Другой Парень зависит от злости. Они говорят, ты должен взять у Стинга уроки тантрического секса , научиться контролировать свое тело и у тебя будет девятичасовой оргазм. Предположительно, это поможет ещё и сердцебиению. Но тебе не нужен Стинг, дружище. Я круче Стинга, так WIRED сказал … И, на секундочку, у меня на быстром наборе десяток лучших экспертов тантрического секса, — сказал Тони.  
  
— Я должен знать, зачем?  
  
— Да нет, не должен.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Так я им звоню?  
  
— Я… действительно не думаю, что краудсорсинг подходит для этого, Тони.  
  
— Ну так… Ты согласен, что мы должны решить твою проблему вместе в лаборатории? Я правильно понял?  
  
Брюс мгновение молчал, а потом закатил глаза.  
  
— Это был чересчур окольный способ заставить меня согласиться, Тони.  
  
Тони клюнул его в щеку.  
  
— Будет весело!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Краудсо́рсинг** (crowd — «толпа» и sourcing — «использование ресурсов») — решение общественно значимых задач силами добровольцев.  
>  **Тантри́ческий секс** или неотантра — современные западные вариации на тему тантрических практик, основное содержание которых — интимная близость. Как правило, включают методы нью-эйдж и интерпретации традиционных индийских и буддистских тантрических учений.  
>  **Wired** («Подключенный») — ежемесячный журнал, издающийся в Сан-Франциско (США).


End file.
